matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sclera1
Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Books page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JParanoid (Talk) 08:50, 21 July 2009 I think this wikia is missing some articles *Runners Types of Exiles... *Tengu *Succubus/ Succubi *Vamps *Lupines *Seraphim *Ethereals *Dire Lupines *Gargoyles *Invalesco- exile in The Matrix Online, presumed to be a vampire- stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake. List of constructs *Blackwood Sakura Construct Program Re: Wow Yeah. She was one of the make-up people (can't think of the word), and her boyfriend was (I think) Laurence Fishbourne's researcher. She recently did work on the Wolf Man, and spat fake blood on Benicio Del Toro.--Ihu 13:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey mate, looks like its just you that edits this wiki. I joined a day ago but I hope to work on this wiki. see you around. IWantheUltimateChange 11:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) List articles in Matrix Online that are missing Charaters *McLelland *Zaelti *Azimuth Twin Monument *Rescate (hovercraft) *Gracy Heights MO Hi there, thanks for you effort. I'm sorry but you are making some mistake, I don't remember editing any M.O. articles, except perhaps some spelling and formatting corrections. I haven't even played that game; so I can't verify your contributions. Keep up the good work. MoffRebusMy Talk 16:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! I've been feeling rather nostalgic lately and came across this wikia. I miss the good old days of MxO a lot. I've been updating some pages over the last couple of days and hope to contribute as much as I can. I have some good information, including Tyndall's City Guides, that I plan to share. Please contact me if you need anything. Slumberil 12:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) thank you so very much, i definately can't complete every article of the MxO alone. I haven't played the game, but bi think it would be a crime if the game ended and nobody was able to make a repository of information on it. thanbk you very much again =) Sclera1 12:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Comics Yes I know them, however: # You too can read them online on The Matrix comics official site #You can deduce the plot from the characters' bios. Tell me if you need any more help. MoffRebusMy Talk 11:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Anderson And Neo Hi, you dont know me, i am not active on this wiki, but i noticed your adoption request (before i posted mine) and i know it might not be my place, but... i jut had 1 piece of advice to give you; i think you should combine the Thomas A. Anderson and Neo pages because they are basically the same character. also i think (and we can use Neo as an example here also) that the actor, franchise, or things like that should be put into the behind the scenes section whereas the article should be written from the point of view of a member of that world. thanx for your time --100px (Have something to say?) 21:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *minor misunderstanding no.... i meant i am not active because i dont want to be, i saw your adoption request when i was posting mine for 3rd rock wiki!! so i thought if you got it you would be the one who would be able to do something, i dont want this wiki.100px (Have something to say?) 01:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC)